


Lancelot week: day 7 promises/commitment

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Lotor and Lance get married.





	Lancelot week: day 7 promises/commitment

Lance had been up for hours. He took a long shower, made sure his skin was clean and his hair was perfect. This was his usual routine, but today was special. Because he would be marrying Lotor.

Lotor had been the one to propose. He took Lance to this beautiful planet that had a beach just like back at home. The two spent the day there, playing in the sand, going for a swim, and then laying down, letting the sun warm them up. It was when the sun went away and the sky was full of stars, that Lotor got down on one knee, took hold of Lance’s hands and asked him to spend the rest of his life with him. As his husband.

Lance said ‘yes’.

The ceremony would take place in the Castle-Ship. Important weddings in Altea used to be celebrated in the castle and there was a huge room just for it that allowed many guests to attend. Which is great because Lance and Lotor’s guests list counted with a lot of names, even though they were just a few of the races Voltron had helped. Balmerans, Arusians, Olkari, the Blade of Marmora and others.

They had kindly requested the Olkari to take care of decorating the room. Coran would be officiating the ceremony. Hunk would be taking care of the food and the cake. Pidge the music. Shiro would be checking to make sure if every guest had arrived. Keith volunteered to be the security and keep an eye for any danger, but Lance assigned him the role of taking pictures during the reception.

As the others were taking care of making sure everything was in place, Lance was in his room, with Coran helping him finishing to get ready.

He stood in front of a full-length mirror. Lance’s wedding attirement was a white tunic with blue stripes on its sleeves hems and collar, as well as a sash of the same color on the waist. His pants and lace-up boots were also white.

He stretched his arms as Coran helped him put on his blue silk gown. Lance had requested for the gown to not be too long, afraid he would trip over it. 

Lance observed himself in the mirror, twirling a little, loving the way the outfit looked on him. But something was still bugging him.

Allura knocked on the door before it slid open.

“Ready for makeup?”

She carried a pink box with blue laces adorning it, which no doubt must be filled with pallets, brushes and other cosmetics, and that Allura must have gotten when she was a much younger teen.

“Wow.”, her eyes sparkled as she stared in awe, “You look beautiful, Lance.”

A little blush crept on Lance’s cheek at the compliment. Allura put down the box on Lance’s bed and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Lance.”, she then pulled away, keeping him at arm’s length, her hands on his shoulders,“How are you feeling?”

“Happy. Excited.”, but then his smile dropped a little, “Nervous.”

Allura could tell something was wrong.

“Coran, could you give us a moment, please?”

“Of course, princess. I will go check on the preparations.”, he smiled at both Lance and Allura one last time before leaving.

Allura lead Lance away from the mirror and into the bed, so the two could sit down.

“Is something wrong? You can tell me, if you want.”, her voice was soft, but with the hint of concern.

“It’s just…”, Lance sighed, casting down his eyes, “What if he changes his mind?”

“Who? Lotor?”

Lance nodded, keeping his head down.

“Lance…”, Allura took hold of his chin, lifting his head, “He loves you. That wouldn’t change all of the sudden.”

“But what if he realizes he is not ready for this? Ready to be ‘tied down’ for the rest of his life with… someone like me?”, his brow furrowed as he bit his bottom lip.

Allura knew what he meant. She took hold of his hands, squeezing them gently, “I’m going to be honest with you. He can search the whole galaxy, he will never find someone better than you.”

Lance’s expression softened, “You think so?”

“Yes. And I believe so does Lotor. Besides, if he dared to break your heart like that, I would hunt him down and make him regret it.”

Lance wiped the small tears in the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, “Thanks.”

“No puffy eyes.”, she jokingly scold him, giving his hands one last squeeze, before reaching for the box and putting it on her lap, “Now let’s make sure you steal the show.”

Allura applied just a tiny touch of blush to Lance’s cheeks, lip salve to make his lips shine a little, mascara to his eyelashes and the most perfect eyeliner.

“Allura you’re an artist!”, Lance said as he took a look in the mirror, and Allura packed everything back in the box.

Allura reached her hand out and Lance took it.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then he exhaled, opening his eyes again, “Let’s go.”

—

Everything was beautiful. Leaving the Olkari in charge of the decoration had been the best decision.

The most lovely flowers sprouted from the walls, all of them with the most dazzling colours and designs Lance had ever seen.

Flowers that resembled tulips and had white petals, decorated the borders of the long red carpet that led the way down to the aisle.

Blue and purple flowers, shaped like the roses from earth, were place on the steps to the altar.

“Lotor is going to love it.”, Lance exclaimed. He and Allura were standing in one of the side doors, next to the altar, that allowed them to see the entire room where the ceremony would take place.

Guests were already in their designated sits, chatting and laughing.

Lance would be exiting through that door, walking towards the altar where Coran would be, while Lotor would be coming from the other door, at the opposite side. The curtain to that door was pulled shut, so Lance had no idea if Lotor was already there or not.

Lance stepped back, pressing his back against the wall.

“Everything will be alright.”, Allura assured him, “I have to go now. And remember, no puffy eyes.”, she kissed his forehead and walked away to go to take her place with the others.

Lance felt like his heart was going to leap out of his ribcage. He can’t remember ever being this nervous in his entire life.

He looked at Lotor’s door again and saw the curtain was still pull shut.

He tried to calm himself. Maybe Lotor prefered to keep the curtain like that to give him more privacy. Or maybe there was another reason. Lance started to overthink it, but Coran’s arrival at the altar snap him out of his thoughts.

Coran cleared his throat before starting, “Dearly beloved. Humans, Arusians, Olkari, Balmerans, Galrans,…”, he nodded his head as he mentioned each race that was attending the ceremony, earning a few smiles and giggles from the guests, “We are gathered here on this day to celebrate the union between these two lovers: Lotor and Lance. Who have willingly and happily decided to become bounded for life through this ceremony.”

Lance wondered how Lotor was reacting to this speech. Would the part of ‘bounded for life’ make him realize he had made the wrong decision?

Music started playing and Lance knew this was his cue to get there. Once he stepped out of the shadows and made his way to the altar, all eyes were on him. He kept his head up, trying not to let others see just how much of a nervous wreck he was in that moment. He catched a glimpse of Allura, who was sitting at the front row, between Keith and Hunk. She smiled sweetly at him and he could feel himself calm down a little.

He went up the steps and now stood at Coran’s right side.

The two exchanged a smile, before turning their eyes to the door where Lotor was expected to come out from.

As seconds went by, and the curtain remained shut, Lance could feel his panic rising.

He had seen a ton of movies where the groom left the bride at the altar because he either chickened out or found someone else.

Would Lotor regret having asked Lance to marry him? Would Lotor choose to walk away from all this? And leave Lance behind?

But then the curtain was pulled open, revealing Lotor.

Lance’s jaw nearly dropped as he saw him. He looked stunning in his attire. A long white coat of knee-lenght that fit close to his body and a purple sash on his waist. The collar, the sleeves hems and the buttons of the coat were also purple and he also wore white pants and boots. His long silver hair was caught in a ponytail.

As Lotor made his way to the steps, elegant as ever, Lance felt like a weight had been lifted out of him. Lotor was there. He didn’t walked out on him. And now Lance felt silly for all the doubts he had and how he had unnecessarily caused himself so much stress.

Lotor now stood at Coran’s left side and the two nodded at each other.

Lotor turned to face Lance, his indigo eyes gazing lovingly at him. He took hold of his hands and lean down a little to brush his lips against Lance’s knuckles, “You look radiant.”, he said before pressing a kiss against them.

Lance’s rolled his eyes, blushing, the guests laughing a little at that.

“You are looking incredible.”, Lance complimented him.

Lotor let go of his hands and the two turned to Coran, so the ceremony could proceed.

“The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover,

companion, and friend. Do you both promise to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs, for all the days of your lives?“

“We do.”, they spoke in unison and they couldn’t help but smile fondly at one another.

A tiny Arusian walked down the aisle, carrying a white cushion with the two wedding rings. The rings had been crafted with a material similar to gold, and little stones, that shined bright like stars, decorated them.

“As they exchange the rings, they will speak their vows, a way for them to declare their devotion to each other and for everyone present to witness.”

Lotor went first. His eyes met Lance’s and he had the softest expression on his face as he placed the ring on his lover’s finger.

“My beloved Lance, I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you. I promise to stay by your side, to protect you, to love you, until my last breath. I hope the life we are about to start together will be full of bliss and adoration.”

Oh boy, Lance could feel himself tear up a bit. Now he understands why his sister cried at her own wedding.

Lance picked up the other ring. He had the sweetest smile on his face as he slid the ring in Lotor’s finger and he knew Lotor was smiling too.

“Back on Earth, when I dreamed about being a pilot and hoping to one day explore space, I never could have imagined I would end up finding my soulmate. Lotor, I promise to be a doting and faithful husband for the rest of our lives.”

‘Aaaawws’ and sighs could be heard among the guests. Even when he was done with his vows, Lance continued to hold Lotor’s hand.

Once the rings exchanged was done, they turned to Coran, who was trying his best to hold back the tears.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now…”, Coran choked on a sob, “You may…you…just kiss already.”

Lance couldn’t contain his excitement as he took hold of Lotor’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Lotor’s arms looped around Lance’s waist, pressing him closer to him.

The crowd stood up, cheering and clapping. Coran wiped his tears with a handkerchief that he had in his pocket.

When they broke the kiss, both had the biggest smiles on their faces. They held hands as they walked down the steps and made their way down the aisle, the guest throwing petals at them.

The rest of the celebration would be spent eating Hunk’s delicious food, drinking and dancing. A day full of happiness and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you liked this work, please leave a comment. I will appreciate any feedback]
> 
> Wanted to participate in more days of the Lancelotweek but college was keeping me from being able to work on it.


End file.
